Broken Heart
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Philby has been spending a lot of time with Charlene lately. Willa doesn't know what to think about it. She thinks he likes Charlene and they are secretly dating.Will Philby be able to gain Willa's trust back. Or will he be forever shunned by her? Is it a misunderstanding. Read to see it is way better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Willa P.o.v.

I walk in the frozen marble and put on my fake smile. Everyone thinks I am so happy well i'm not. That used to be me until he broke me. He doesn't know he did. For now I am not going to tell you who it is. I am pretty sure you already know who it is though. I sit in my usual seat in the conner of the booth.

I pull my phone out to text Charlene. She was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. I guess she is just running late.

**Willa: **Hey where r u?

**Charlene: **B there soon

**Willa: **K

Charlie is my best friend, but I cant help feeling jealous of her. I see the way guys look at her. They don't even notice me. I mean sure the keepers notice me, but we have been through everything together. Even all of that is not why I am jealous, it's because of Philby. There you go I said it. He is the one that broke my heart. I thought we had something special. He went and kissed my best friend and the

assumptions I made became real. He didn't like me he liked her.

I told them I was fine with it. I knew he had to do it to break the curse. Why couldn't Maybeck have? We all know he likes her. Could he be more obvious. He thinks I forgave him, but in reality it still hurts to think about it. I never truly forgave them. I desperately want to. It just won't happen till I know his true feelings. I am pretty sure I already know.

I hear the bell above the door jingle. I look over and see Charlene come in. She is wearing her cheerleading uniform. I guess she had practice and it ran late. That would explain what took her so long to get here. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a perfect ponytail. My outfit is nothing compared to hers. I wear my regular t-shirt, shorts, and converse. Even my hair is as good. My brown hair lays messily curled on my shoulders. I wish I could have hair like hers.

She sits across form me and puts her bag down. I know I have to tell her. She would be able to help me. She could tell Philby she is not interested or just help me through it. I need my best friend right now and the only way she can help me is if she knows.

I tell Charlene everything and when I am done she just looks at me.

"I didn't know you felt this way, I thought we were fine?" She asks me. I can hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah it's just Philby doesn't talk to me as much any more" I say

"He has just been busy, thats all" Charlene tells me. Why is she siding with him? She is supposed to be my best friend. Unless she is secretly dating him. That's a good enough reason to side with him. I know I would if I was his girlfriend. Haha so funny like that will ever happen.

"Do you like him?" I ask. I have to blink back tears as I wait for a response. I really hate emotions. I am supposed to be a kingdom keeper. Keepers are strong and shouldn't be cry over some stupid crush.

I am the weak one in the group. What do I bring to the group, my smarts. Even being able to climb. NO, I don't help because Philby can do those things too. I am the happy, positive one. I don't feel that way any more, and it's all his fault. He broke not only my heart, but all of me. I am not the same. I can't see the world like I used to. What's worse is no one has noticed me changing. They just don't pay attention.

"Why would you think I like him?" She asks me in disbelief.

"It's just you are spending more time with him." I say pausing. I debate if I should tell her the rest. "He spend more time with you then me" I say as a tear slides down my cheek. Lucky for me Charlene doesn't notice.

"I have just been helping him with something that's all" She says. Why is she being so secretive?

"What are you helping him with?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"I am not supposed to say, I promised him I wouldn't" She says slightly afraid.

The keepers know not to get me mad. I know I may seem harmless, But am any thing but harmless. They tend to stay away from me when I am mad. Does Charlene know what she is getting into. The more she says the worse my anger gets. It's not really at her she's just here.

"So now your keeping secrets from me. I thought I was your best friend" I shout at her. She shrinks back in the booth.

"I wanted to tell you but he wouldn't let me. He said he would tell you when he was ready" She says. Her voice sounds uneasy, and I know it is because of me.

"The more you say the more it sounds like your dating." I tell her.

"I don't like him I promise. I like Maybeck." She says

"Well, how would you like it if I started to hang out with Maybeck behind your back?" I ask anger filling my voice.

"It would break me" she replies.

"Well that's how I feel"

"I'm so sorry I never knew you felt this way" she tells me. She would know if she paid attention to me.

I get a text from my brother saying I need to go home.

"I got to go,I'm sorry I got so mad. Are we ok?" I ask

"Yeah totally" She says. I feel a little better now

"You wanna walk with me?" I ask

"I can't I'm meeting someone here soon. I'll text you later though"

"Oh Ok" I s all I can say before my mind begins to wander. Who is she meeting. Probably one of the other cheerleaders. I grab my bag and walk out.

As I'm walking I go to text my brother telling him in on my way, but I can't find my phone. I double check my bag and still can't find it. I come to the conclusion I left it in the Frozen marble. I turn and head back towards it. As I approach the window I see a familiar mop of red hair inside. As I look closer I realize he is sitting with Charlene. She lied to me. Tears blur my vision as I run away. I don't know where I'm going I just need to get away.

**Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you liked it. Please review I would love to know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. If you like this story please check out my others. This is my first Kingdom keepers but I am planning on making many more. Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. ~H~**


	2. Betrayal

Willa POV

I stop running after a while and hear footsteps behind me. I turn around instinctively and see the Evil Queen. The first thing that comes to mind is run. I try and I just can't move. Wait, why is the Evil Queen out of the parks? She never leaves the park. She takes a step towards me and mumbles a few words. The first thought that pops into my mind is how much I hate the keepers.

I feel good now, I feel as if I am finally being listened to. The over takers actually pay attention to me. Or course they need to since I am the key to defeating the Kingdom Keepers. I am going to fulfill my duties as an over taker kid. I am going to defeat the keepers because they deserve it.

I go home and do my homework, make dinner, and finish my book. I go to my room and fall asleep almost instantly. As expected I cross over with the Keepers, now is my time to get the desired information for Maleficent. I walk over to them and greet them. This time the smile on my face is real. I am finally happy with what I am doing.

We talk about possible plans for defeating the OT's for a while. The whole time I wonder if they notice. They won't though I just sit in the background. They never notice anything different with me. Why would they start to. Even if they did see my eyes were green they wouldn't care. They would just think it was their natural color.

That's why Maleficent chose me. She knows, she has seen they way they take me for granted. I am more useful to the Over Takers than the Kingdom Keepers. I can finally help. For once in my life I feel wanted and it is never going away. As long as I live I am going to be part of the Overtakers.

"Hey, guys shouldn't we go check the park for overtakers?" I ask

"Yeah, lets go" Philby said.

"Okay, Maybeck and Charlene go together, Willa and Philby together, and me Amanda, and Jess. Everyone okay with that" Finn asks

There is a chorus of yeahs. I just nod and figure out how to get away from Philby.

I formulate a plan in my head. I have certain criteria for my plan. It has to be fool proof. Philby is smart I can't risk him finding out. I need this plan to work perfectly. The longer they don't know i'm an OTK the better. I can get more information this way, and the more information I get the happier Maleficent is. Everyone gradually leaves the room. Then it's just me and Philby.

"Hey, Philby where are we going to check?" I ask. I find the whole situation almost funny. The thought that we're going to look for OTs and OTKs when I am one. Does he not see what is standing next to him. I am the enemy but he hasn't noticed. No one has for that matter.

"Finn said to check Main Street" he tells me. Well, thats just great, I am supposed to be meeting Maleficent in Tomorrow Land. That is all the way on the other side of the park. It'll be hard to get there with out being noticed.

"Okay, then lets go" I say.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. He almost sounds concerned. I know for sure he isn't.

"Yeah, just tired" I lie.

We slowly approach Main street. It looks nice this time of night. The moon creates a beautiful glow across everything. I feel something warm grab my hand. I look down to find Philby holding my hand. I guess he thought this would be a good time to make a move. It almost feels nice though. It would feel a lot better if I knew it meant something. Maybe if he hadn't betrayed me.

He broke my heart and thinks he can just hold my hand. That's not right, he should not be able to do that. I tug my hand free from his with a fierceness I didn't know I had. He looks taken aback by my actions. He should look like that I should. He was the one that made the move.

I take my chance and make a break for it. I don't care about my precise plan. I just want to get away. I run with a quickness I didn't know I even had. I go till my lungs burn. I reach Tomorrow Land in less than five minutes. That must be a new record for me.

I slowly approach the empty food court and sit down. Within mere seconds Maleficent has seated herself across from me. She looks around us to make sure no one has followed. When she is done she looks at me.

"What have you found for me?" she asks.

"They are planning on going for the worse overtakers first. They figure that the others won't have a leader and just give up" I tell her. Her eyes remain locked with hers throughout all the information. She takes a minute to process the information and laughs. I give her a quizzical look.

"That will never work" she tells me.

"I know I thought the same thing throughout the whole meeting. Their plan I ridiculous." I say. My voice sounds light, happy, and carefree.

She waves her hand and disappears. I race back to the castle to find everyone waiting for me.

"Where did you go?" Philby asks me

"I just needed to be alone for a little" I tell them.

"I was so worried" Charlene tells me.

"I'm perfectly fine. Can we go now?" I ask

"Sure" Finn says.

We ascend the stairs to Escher's keep. We walk into the apartment and stand around the coffee table. I grab hands with the people next to me. Finn pushes the button and returns us. Looks like my job is done for now. Finally time to sleep. Being a keeper and an OTK takes a lot of work.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I will probably update soon. I have the whole story planned out. It looks as if it is going to be about 25 chapters or so. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Once again please review. It is greatly appreciated. ~H~**


	3. They Find Out!

**The first part of this is Jess's point of view but after the line break it changes to third person. I just wanted to tell you so you don't get confused. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers. :(**

I sit upright and grab my journal. I start to draw my dream. I look down and notice it is of Willa. She is talking to Maleficent. It's not that, that catches my attention it is the fact her eyes are green. The picture is only in pencil, but I can tell. I have this urge to make them green. Like one of those pictures where it's black and white and there is one thing with a little color. Does this mean she is going to turn into an OTK.

Amanda leans over the edge of her bunk like usual when I wake from a dream. She stares intently as I finish my drawing. She knows not to interrupt me or I won't be able to remember it. As I add the finishing touches it becomes clearer. Not only is Willa talking to Maleficent, but she is giving her papers. The same papers Philby gave each of us, the papers that had a map of Magic Kingdom with everything the OT's shouldn't know. This is bad I need to warn the others.

"Manda" I mumble just loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you want Jessie?" She asks, using the name she gave me when we were little.

"You need to see this" I tell her.

She rolls of the top bunk, I swear she is going to hurt herself. She some how lands perfectly on her feet. I have no clue how she does that. I remember I tried that once and twisted my ankle. I haven't tried it since and I don't plan on it any time soon. As she sits next to me I hand her the journal. Amanda carefully studies it then puts it down.

"Manda, we need to warn the others." I tell her, my tone is serious which is rare. I am always the funny one that makes jokes at inappropriate times.

"Jess we can't right now, it's three in the morning." She states.

"What if they tell her something important before we can warn them." I tell her as I start to become impatient.

"Fine but when they get pissed and end up trying to kill us i'm blaming you" She tells me before shooting me a glare.

I grab her phone and scroll through her contacts looking for the most important one, Finn. I send him a quick text telling him about the Willa situation. I then inform everyone else before turing back to Amanda. We sit in silence for a few minutes before her phone beeps. I reach over to look at the new text. It's Finn saying that we will meet up later to talk about it. I reply with a simple okay.

* * *

We all sit in our usual booth in the corner. Everyone seems nervous about what we are here to talk about. I scan the faces around the table and breathe a sigh of relief seeing that Willa isn't here.

"Guys, ugh we need to talk about Willa." Amanda says quietly. Willa the youngest of us the one we all looked upon as a little sister was working with the other side. Of course it was unintentionally but still she was telling our worst nightmares our every move.

"What is wrong?" Philby asks quickly.

"Ugh, well, Jess had a dream last night that Willa was an OTK." Finn informs everyone.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening, not right now with our big attack happening to so soon. We were going to defeat them once and for all but she probably already told them." Philby says while running a hand through his bright orange hair.

"Oh my god, how did I not notice, she is my best friend!" Charlene says as her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"Charlie, it's okay none of us noticed it's not your fault." Maybeck says trying to comfort the blonde.

The bell above the door jingles telling of someones arrival to the small shop. All of the keepers seem so immersed in the topic that none look up to see who has entered. They continue talking thinking of ways to reverse the curse. That's when it happens. Willa appears next to the table, drink in hand.

"What! You're having a meeting without me!" She shouts in disbelief.

"W-W-Willa." Charlene stutters out.

"No it's true, why does it have to be true." Philby almost whines as he makes eye contact with the one that he is in love with.

"Philby don't just sit there, kiss her, like now!" Jess shouts trying to accomplish something. Just one little kiss, it would reverse the kiss but it would be so much more. That deciding factor of if Willa really had feelings for the orange haired British boy. A kiss that could lead to something more, that could break the curse, or the end of a great friendship and the downfall of the Kingdom Keepers.

"Crap you know." Willa mutters to them before turning towards the glass door at the front of the shop. "Do something!" Amanda shouts as Willa goes to leave.

Philby stands to grab his true loves wrist. His fingers brush against her small wrist and for a moment he thinks he can stop her. Bright green eyes meet with dark brown eyes, and all too quickly Willa is running out of the shop. Leaving Philby standing there in shock.

"Good job genius, you could have reversed the curse but no you just had to let her go. If we have battle any one tonight when we cross over i'm so shoving you in front of me." Jess mutters.

"Seriously Jess be a little more mature." Her sister tells her.

"Sorry guys." Philby whispers before walking the same way Willa did moments before. He takes one look back as his hand reaches for the door. "Crossover is at nine." He says before leaving everyone behind.

**So that's all for now I may update soon, but only if I get at least 3 more reviews. So review and I will post faster. Anywayz I have the whole story planned out and let's just say the good stuff is coming soon! **

**Hugs and Kisses **

**Cali and Vega**


	4. Author's Note

Important Author's note:

Ok so the last chapter I was very tired when I wrote it. Which means that I didn't have time to check my outline for the story. So I accidentally mixed up my details and combined two chapters. So I will remake those chapters other wise it will throw the whole story off. So I will be deleting that chapter but I might just add some to it and make it a separate story... I'm not quite sure yet though.

Anyway thanks so much for your paitence with me and this story.

Hugs and Kisses

WildHeartsR5


End file.
